Hidden Talents
by amourdemavie39
Summary: For Abby's Birthday, she does a concert party at a bar. The story is better I promise. The whole team, but all of the usual parings. Rated T for the songs.
1. Gibbs saves a horse

Bonjour All! I am a new writer, so please go easy on me! Happy New Year as well! This is my first songfic, so I hope you like it, and me!

I do not own NCIS or any of these songs, though I often wish I did!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Abby bounced on her heels. She was very hyperactive; probably from all of the caffeine she had ingested preparing for this event. For her birthday, she had planned a concert party at a local bar. She had invited the entire team, and any person who usually showed up at this bar could join as well. She had everyone's first song planned and she thought that this would go really well.

The first guests arrived. It was Tony and Ziva, arguing about a movie that they had gone to see last week.

"Happy Birthday, Sis!" Tony said, enveloping Abby in a great big bear hug.

"Happy Birthday Abby!" Ziva said, handing her a small brightly wrapped package.

"Hey guys, thank you so much for coming!"

They all ordered a round of drinks and sat down at a large round table. McGee showed up next, followed by Director Shepard.

"Happy Birthday Abs!" McGee said, giving her another package.

Everyone said hello to the director and Abby gave her a hug, which she permitted because it was her birthday.

The silver-haired fox arrived last, looking rather grim faced.

"Happy Birthday Abs." Gibbs said, handing her a Caf-Pow, her favourite drink, and a small black box.

Abby marched up on stage. "Alright! Welcome everyone to our first annual NCIS concert party! My first victim, I mean contestant is none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

The team cheered on their boss, and Jenny laughed.

"Abs, do I have to go first?"

"Come on Gibbs, do it for me!" Abby plead.

He walked up onto stage, and Abby whispered his song in his ear. He gave her his classic stare, but had no time to protest because the song started. He picked up the microphone and began to sing.

**Well, I walk into the room**

**Passing out hundred dollar bills**

**And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill**

**And I buy the bar a double round of crown**

**And everybody is getting down**

**An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.**

"No way! It is Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy!" Tony said, laughing hard.

"Why would you ride a cowboy?" Ziva asked, confused

"Abby picked this song, I bet, because it has Gibbs' name in it." McGee said, letting out a laugh.

**Cause I saddle up my horse**

**And I ride into the city**

**I make a lot of noise**

**Cause the girls named Jen**

**She is so pretty**

**Riding up and down Broadway**

**On my old stud Leroy**

**And the girls say**

**Save a horse, ride a cowboy.**

**Everybody says**

**Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

Jen gave Jethro his stare, and he walked down and pulled her up on stage with him.

**Well I don't give a dang about nothing**

**I'm singing and Bling- Blanging**

**While the girls are drinking**

**Long necks down!**

**And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy**

**Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade**

**Or your freak parade**

**I'm the only John Wayne left in this town**

"Come on Jen help me out here!" Gibbs said giving her a smile, and holding out his hand.

"I will kill you Jethro." She said grabbing a mike.

They sang together:

**And I saddle up my horse**

**And I ride into the city**

**I make a lot of noise**

**Cause the girls named Jen**

**She is so pretty**

**Riding up and down Broadway**

**On my old stud Leroy**

**And the girls say**

**Save a horse, ride a cowboy.**

**Everybody says**

**Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

The men of the NCIS team, including Ducky and Palmer, who had just arrived due to Palmer's poor driving, hurried up on stage. They helped out Gibbs singing, and throwing in their own spin on the song:

Gibbs started:** I'm a thourough-bred**

Tony:** That's what she said**

McGee: **In the back of my truck bed**

Palmer: **As I was gettin' buzzed on suds**

Ducky:** Out on some backcountry road**.

Gibbs: **We where flying high**

Tony: **Fine as wine, having ourselves a Team Gibbs time** (Gibbs head slapped the younger agent)

McGee: **And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.**

Palmer: **But her evaluation**

Ducky:** Of my M.E. reputation**

Gibbs:** Had me begging for salvation**

Tony: **All night long**

McGee:** So I took her out giggin frogs**

Palmer: **Introduced her to my old bird dog**

Ducky: **And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of**

And they all shouted:

**AND WE MADE LOVE!**

The rest team rushed up onto stage to sing the final part.

The Goth started:

**And I saddle up my horse**

**And I ride into the city**

The class-clown continued:

**I make a lot of noise**

**Cause the girls named Jen, Ziva and Abby**

The Medical Examiner:

**They are so pretty**

The red-haired director:

**Riding up and down Broadway**

The silver-haired fox sung:

**On my old stud Leroy**

The 'Autopsy Gremlin':

**And the girls say**

The Israeli and the geek finished:

**Save a horse, ride a cowboy.**

**Everybody says**

**Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

Then the team belted out:

**What? What?**

**Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy**

**Everybody says**

**Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.**

The entire bar burst into applause, because the team sounded awesome all put together. Gibbs planted a kiss on the Director's cheek, and the team bowed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Who should the next person be? Reviews, thoughts, anything will do! Even if you hated it with a deep undying passion, please review!


	2. Jenny, the queen

Hello All! I hope you all had a lovely holiday. Here is an Epiphany gift for all of the French.

Rated T for songs, and I do not own NCIS

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Abby stood up and bowed to the crowed once more, allowing everyone time to return to their seats.

"Alright, Alright! That was great Gibbs. I didn't know that you could sing. Anyways, our next performer, is our very own, Director Shepard!" The was appluse from the audience.

"Oh, no Abby. That's alright, I am feeling a bit tired."

"Go on Jen, its your turn, and even I did it." He said, giving her his rare smile

"Please Jenny?" Tony said with puppy dog eyes

"Be׳vakasha Director?" Ziva asked in her native language.

"Fine. Alright Abby, give me the song." Jenny said, getting up on stage.

Abby whispered the song in her ear, and Jenny laughed.

The music started.

Jen picked up a mike:

**Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
**

**While I look outside  
**

**So many things I'd say if only I were able  
**

**But I just keep quiet and count the marines that pass by  
**

Gibbs laughed, and so did the rest of the team.

**You've got opinions, man  
**

**We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked  
**

**So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine  
**

**And get out of here fast  
**

**I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not dying,  
**

**So there's no one here to save  
**

**Who cares if you disagree?  
**

**You are not me  
**

**Who made you king of anything?  
**

**So you dare tell me who to be?  
**

**Who died and made you king of anything?  
**

**You sound so innocent, all full of good intent  
**

**Teach me those rules.****  
**

**But you expect me to jump up on board with you  
**

**And ride off into your delusional sunset  
**

**I'm not the one who's lost with no direction  
**

**But you'll never see  
**

**You're so busy yelling at witnesses in interragation**

**You got the talking down, just not the listening  
**

**And who cares if you disagree?  
**

**You are not me  
**

**Who made you king of anything?  
**

**So you dare tell me who to be?  
**

**Who died and made you king of anything?  
**

**All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
**

**While I just hurt and hide  
**

**Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide**

**Who cares if you disagree?  
**

**You are not me  
**

**Who made you king of anything?  
**

**So you dare tell me who to be?  
**

**Who died and made you king of anything?  
**

**Who cares if you disagree?  
**

**You are not me  
**

**Who made you king of anything?  
**

**So you dare tell me who to be?  
**

**Who died and made you king of anything?  
**

**Let me hold your badge, for ya babe.**

Jen finished her song to loud applause from her adoring fans, and with a big smile, she bowed.

"You ought to listen to the song Jethro." she said with a wink.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I decided to go with Jenny, because this song fits really well, and I love it.

So did You like it? Hate it? Review. 5 reviews before I continue, and I do not care if they are anyomous.


End file.
